The hottest day
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Realmente tenían una mala suerte como para tener que soportar un día tan cálido en casa sin aire acondicionado. [SilPearl Week 2018].


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

 **Pareja:** Silver/Pearl.

 **Notas:** Escrito para el quinto día de la SilPearl Week.

* * *

 **T** he hottest day

* * *

—Lo que faltaba, no podrá venir un técnico porque tienen mucho trabajo —comento de mal humor Silver mientras dejaba su teléfono celular en la mesa auxiliar realmente no podía creer la mala suerte que tenían. Primero amaneció con un calor infernal al punto de hacerlos salir de la cama temprano y eso que era domingo, uno de los pocos días que solían despertar hasta tarde. Lo segundo que arruino ese día fue el hecho que el auto no arrancaba así que no podían salir a algún otro lugar como para distraerse un poco del infernal calor. Silver suspira mientras acomoda su cabello pese tenerlo atado el calor seguía fastidiándolo.

Pearl por otro lado se encontraba sentado en el suelo frente al ajeno. Odiaba el calor, no tanto como el frío, pero seguía siendo un fastidio a decir verdad. Por ello trataba de mantenerse quieto recordando que así se puede tener un poco más de frescura, además la ropa le ayudaba, había tomado una rápida ducha fría para luego ponerse una playera del ajeno la cual le quedaba algo floja, dudo unos momentos, pero ya que aquella bajaba más allá de sus muslos decidió sólo quedarse en ropa interior, después de todo el ajeno seguro ni se fija en eso. Al escuchar lo que el otro dice tan sólo suspira es un día demasiado cálido.

El pelirrojo ve al ajeno y nota como parece no decir mayor cosa y le entiende seguramente en esos momentos seguirían en cama descansando. Aunque de a momentos se fija un poco en las piernas del otro, quizás lo único bueno de los veranos era el hecho que podía ver más seguido al ajeno ya sea con ropa floja o casi sin nada, simplemente era algo que gustaba de ver, desvía la mirada y es que tampoco desea parecer un pervertido —pese a que están casados—.

Simplemente reprime una risa, Silver era tan obvio para verlo en algunas ocasiones, y lo hubiera dejado así de no ser porque le gustaba que el ajeno le miraba, al principio era vergonzoso, pero ahora era bastante feliz sabiendo que el otro le ve con deseo, así que simplemente no puede planear algo en su cabeza, después de todo estarán ahí todo el día al menos deberían pasar bien el rato. Es por ello por lo que estira un poco las piernas saliendo de aquella posición de loto en la que estaba antes. Aunque esta vez no puede evitar fijarse en algunas pequeñas marcas que tiene en ellas, hay varias a lo largo de su blanca piel, pero siempre son las piernas las que acaban con más. No podía detenerse cuando se trataba de ellas.

Sus ojos plata estaban enfocados unos momentos en la pared antes de devolver la mirada al ajeno ya que le iba a decir que podrían salir a algún lado si lo desea ya que realmente quedarse en casa sería algo tortuoso y más porque conoce que el ajeno detesta las temperaturas extremas. Aunque antes de que pueda hablar se fija en como esta sentado el ajeno. Se sonroja un poco y no puede evitar pasar su mano sobre su nuca. Pese al calor Pearl se veía tan radiante como siempre. Y ni hablar que su mirada recorre todo su cuerpo por un instante. Le encanta ver de Pearl. Ya sea sus orbes anaranjados o su linda sonrisa que contrasta con el rubio de su cabello. Adora también su figura, cada aspecto del ajeno, lo conoce a detalle. No puede evitar sentirse como un pervertido por pensar en ello.

Y es que quizás lo es, pero sólo por su niño. Porque en nadie más podría fijarse. El ajeno es tan hermoso que no puede evitar sentir que lo ensucia de algún modo cada vez que lo ve. Y es que no puede evitar divagar, ya sea sobre la blanca y tersa piel del ajeno que esta decorada con cardenales o a lo lindo que se ve con esa expresión. Muerde su labio inferior tratando de controlarse o acabará con ganas de hacerlo en el suelo de la sala. Aunque por un momento esa imagen mental invade su mente, Pearl se vería muy lindo contra el tatami. No debería pensar en eso, duda que el ajeno quisiera aquello y menos por el calor que hace en esos momentos. Traga la saliva que se ha acumulado—. No… ¿quisieras salir?

Pearl por su parte no puede evitar creer que el ajeno a veces es malo con las indirectas, eso y que piensa demasiado las cosas, es por ello por lo que se levanta—. No, quiero quedarme contigo hoy, aunque iré a por un helado —dice yendo directo a la cocina, lo que haría después recuerda que lo vio en algún lado, espera que la indirecta funciona, sin embargo, se siente como un sucio por tratar de seducir al pelirrojo de aquella manera y es que nunca lo había tratado de hacer. Estando frente al refrigerador no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío que recorre toda su espina dorsal. Quería sentir al otro, quería estar con él y sentirlo. Estar en sus brazos, llenarse de besos y caricias, ni hablar de las palabras de amor. Porque eso quiere, desea hacer el amor con el ajeno sin importarle que ambos acaben cansados y pegajosos.

Esta determinado, es por ello por lo que abre la puerta y busca un helado, le importaba poco en esos momentos su parte racional, ama a su esposo y no hay nada de malo en querer hacerlo en el tatami, además seguramente será más fresco que ir a la cama. Así que con helado en mano va directo a la sala para sentarse como antes sólo que esta vez a plena vista del ajeno quien anda en el sofá leyendo algún libro que se encontró. Si bien no tiene su atención la obtendrá, esta lleno de ese deseo y determinación, aunque al ver el helado se sonroja. Realmente lo hará. Y por ello lo mete con pena a su boca, no puede evitar ver al pelirrojo y sentir aun más vergüenza.

Algunos vagos recuerdos llegan a su mente mientras tiene aquello en la boca, y no puede evitar pensar en su mente que no se siente tan satisfactorio como lo otro, lame lentamente sintiendo unos ligeros escalofríos por culpa de sus pensamientos. Siente la vainilla contra su paladar y alza la vista esperando que el ajeno ya le este viendo. Y se frustra al ver que parece centrado el libro. No puede evitar molestarse un poco más cuando no sabe como llamar su atención sin hablarle. Quizás debió hacer algo diferente a eso. Por ello se queda viéndole de forma insistente como si quisiera gritarle: ¡te necesito, idiota!

El de orbes grises decidió en aquellos momentos fijarse y centrarse en el libro pese al calor. Aunque no supo en que momento no pudo centrarse, fue en esos momentos en que baja su libro para luego acabar con una escena la cual no se esperaba para nada encontrar. Siente un escozor en su rostro y esta seguro que en esos momentos estaba teñido de carmín. Nunca creyó que el ajeno pudiera verse más hermoso de lo que era. En esos momentos sólo verlo le afectaba en parte. Puede notar como juguetea con aquel helado en su boca el cual de a pocos se derrite y ensucia la playera blanca que tiene encima haciendo que se pegue más a su piel, si bien es floja el menor parece haber jalado esta para que se apegara a su piel.

Y su mirada. Los ojos del ajeno, aquellos que le recuerdan a una bella tarde, en esos momentos se ven tan llenos de deseo y a la vez de vergüenza, sabe que es apropósito, no es tan estúpido como para no notar el obvio plan del ajeno ya teniéndolo así frente a él. Es simplemente algo que quisiera ver por mucho más tiempo y no puede evitar ver hacía otro lado unos segundos—. ¿Puedo lamer…? —pregunta ya que supone que debería seguir el juego.

Frunce el ceño, Silver a veces es demasiado denso o eso llega a creer dado a que le estaba pidiendo, ¿helado? Cierra los ojos haciendo una mueca de fastidio—. Claro, has lo que quieras —dice mientras estira el helado suponiendo que el ajeno realmente no había entendido la clara indirecta aunque al final aquello que tenía en la mano termina en el suele porque el ajeno le empujo con algo de suavidad, no supo lo que pasaba hasta que siente que le levantan la playera—. ¿Silver? —llama apenado, aunque por otro lado no puede creer que, si entendiera, se siente emocionado en parte, aunque esa emoción es olvidada al sentir como el ajeno no pierde el tiempo y acaba relamiendo uno de sus pezones. Suelta un suave jadeo mientras se mueve tratando de acomodarse porque ahora se encuentra contra el tatami y el cuerpo del ajeno. Y no le molesta para nada. Al contrario, se siente a morir ahí mismo.

—Te había caído un poco —murmura el pelirrojo refiriéndose al helado y es que era cierto, aquel gélido que se derretía había manchado al ajeno en parte—; y yo… quería probar —murmura mientras vuelve a ocupar su boca, lamiendo, muerde suavemente, disfruta aquello y sabe que el ajeno también porque no falta ser un genio. Sólo bastaba escuchar los jadeos satisfechos que el ajeno soltaba a por aquel pequeño _juego._ No puede evitar agradecer que el ajeno este usando poca ropa ya que sería más complicado si llegará a tener más. Mientras sigue ocupado dándole atención al otro no puede evitar usar su mano libre para quitarle la ropa interior al ajeno.

 _Silver~…_ aquel nombre sale de la boca del ajeno cada tanto mientras sus dedos se enredan en el cabello del pelirrojo, quiere más en esos momentos y más al sentirse sin nada. No puede evitar rodear con sus piernas al otro queriendo que se acerque y le de un beso. Y como si el otro leyera su mente aquello es lo siguiente que pasa. Su boca acaba uniéndose con el ajeno. Un beso profundo con sabor a vainilla y lento juguetean un rato mientras las caricias no se detienen. Pearl abre los ojos y usa sus manos para deshacer los botones de la camisa del ajeno. Era injusto que el otro estuviera vestido todavía en esos momentos. Y cuando se separa por falta iba a replicar a por eso.

—Te amo —dice Silver antes que el rubio pueda decir algo—, te ves precioso en estos momentos —le dice antes de volver a unirse con el ajeno ya que no puede evitar decirle esas cosas, lo ama demasiado y simplemente no puede evitar hacérselo notar mientras lo hacen dado a que es lo que más disfruta, más allá de los besos y caricias las palabras de amor son algo que nunca puede faltar sin importar la situación—; deja te ayudo —murmura separándose un poco o al menos lo que le permiten las piernas ajenas dado a que aun le tiene atrapado a con ellas. Se quita a como puede la camisa y la lanza sin importarle donde caiga. Luego en pocos segundos se baja con todo y ropa interior sus pantalones dado a que quiere tocar toda la piel del ajeno con su cuerpo. Le gusta esa sensación de sentir sus cuerpos al desnudo y si bien el ajeno todavía tiene la playera no le importa mucho ya que no estorba.

Pearl sonríe antes de volver a jalarlo para un beso, parece que el ajeno le conoce demasiado bien como para con una mirada determinar lo que quería y tan sólo basto sentir su cuerpo junto al otro para hacerlo sentir más excitado de lo que estaba. Puede sentir el miembro del ajeno contra el suyo en aquella posición, mueve casi por instinto sus caderas contra el otro mientras se besan. Y al separarse por segunda vez a por aire le ve fijamente—. También te amo —dice en un hilo de voz—, así que apresúrate… te necesito —pide apenado mientras vuelve a moverse a contra el ajeno y es que realmente en esos momentos quería sentirlo por ello mientras una de sus manos sigue enredada en los mechones rojos la otra recorre el pecho del ajeno y baja lentamente para al final tocar el miembro del otro. Lo sostiene con algo de dificultad en sus manos. Hirviendo, palpitando, de esa manera lo siente y quiere sentirlo dentro de él—. Silver~, te quiero dentro de mí —repite mientras por fin mueve sus piernas para darle más espacio mientras suelta su miembro.

El pelirrojo no se hace del rogar y asiente, aunque luego recuerda un pequeño detalle—. Pero… si entro así te lastimaría —indica, pero tampoco se desea alejar como para ir a buscar el lubricante que ha de estar en algún lugar de la cómoda de la habitación. Debió ir a buscar eso al principio en vez de lanzarse a este y es que no pudo evitarlo, en definitiva. Y en aquellos momentos quería complacerlo, quería entrar en él, deseaba sentirlo en todo sentido y estar siempre dentro del ajeno era una sensación que le hacía sentir tan bien—; no quiero lastimarte —agrega y no le molestaba hacer cualquier cosa pese a desearlo tanto y es que tan sólo le bastaba verlo o rozarse un poco con el ajeno para sentir su corazón latir con fuerza. Lo ama demasiado, es por ello por lo que no puede hacerlo, aunque lo desee hacer. Aunque luego recuerda que podría usar su saliva y antes de que pueda decirle aquello al otro el ajeno acaba hablando.

—… usa el helado —murmura Pearl y es que no se le ocurría nada mejor, su cabeza estaba nublada en parte por el deseo y no puede pensar mucho más allá de lo único que ayudaría en parte y es que al ver hacía su derecha puede ver la paleta haciendo un charco, ahora que se esta derritiendo ayudaría. Además, no quiere que el ajeno se aleje, no quiere que lo haga más porque se siente tan bien ahí contra él. Su espalda seguro ya esta marcada por el tatami y sabe que seguro le costará levantarse, pero no le importa. Lo desea y quiere en esos momentos.

Silver no puede creer aquella propuesta del ajeno, pero al ver directo en sus ojos sabe que esta determinado y es por ello por lo que con algo de ansiedad busca aquel helado en el suelo, cuando lo tiene entre su mano no puede evitar sentirse algo nervioso, pero sólo le bastaba ver la mirada del otro que prácticamente gritaba: hazlo ya. Con mucho cuidado busca la entrada del ajeno para apoyar uno de sus dedos ahí para guiar el helado, ni siquiera sabía donde ver sobre todo por las expresiones de Pearl. Sinceramente quisiera verlo, pero a la vez sabe que debe poner atención ahí abajo o podría lastimarlo sin querer.

Apenas empuja un poco el helado y fue como ver una reacción en cadena, el menor se mueve con el contacto, y algo que no esperaba es que llegará a correrse y tan sólo le basta alzar la vista para ver que el ajeno parecía disfrutarlo, al menos eso cree ya que tiene sus labios contraídos y los ojos cerrados. Nunca creyó sentir celos de algo como un helado, pero ahí estaba sintiendo que tuvo que negarse y ofrecerse a lubricarlo con su boca. Quizás por ello lo mueve contra el ajeno con algo de molestia y cuando escucha un gemido del ajeno no puede evitar querer sacar aquello e introducirse a su niño, después de todo él es quien debería hacerlo sentir bien y no estúpido helado.

Sin palabras, no sabía si podía hablar y es que lo intenta, pero nada sale de su boca más que sonidos; nunca espero sentirse de aquella manera y es que el helado se sintió tan bien y a la vez lastimaba de alguna manera, era demasiado frío y estaba acostumbrado al calor del otro. Incluso le hizo correr con un poco y que el ajeno ahora lo estuviera moviendo no ayudaba, sentía pegajoso todo su interior y húmedo. Ni hablar de la sensación de frío que le invade en todo su cuerpo, es como si un rayo recorriera desde dentro de su cuerpo, no sabe como describirlo y si bien le hace sentir bien no es lo que desea—. Sácalo —pide a como pueda entre sus gemidos y jadeos—; t-te… nece-sito a ti —indica, aunque luego siente que una parte de aquella paleta golpea con un punto en especifico y no puede evitar cubrirse el rostro, estaba seguro de que acabo teniendo un segundo orgasmo dado a que todo le dio vueltas por un instante y simplemente no creía que aquello fuera posible con tan sólo aquello.

Silver no espero una segunda petición, saca la paleta de hielo y rápidamente se deshace de ella y no se hace del rogar, tan sólo una petición del ajeno le bastaba para hacerlo. Así que se acomoda para por fin entrar en el ajeno, hace un poco de presión con su miembro sobre la entrada del ajeno para sentir algo diferente. Siempre que lo hacía con Pearl había una cálida sensación, pero aquella vez era todo lo contrario, se sentía demasiado húmedo y frio. Suelta un suave jadeo ante aquello y no puede evitar creer que es algo refrescante, aunque esa idea la desecha una vez recuerda la razón, se empieza a mover cuando el ajeno mueve sus caderas, no necesitaban palabras para realizarlo. Aunque el verlo tan apenado no puede evitar darle un rápido beso en sus labios y luego bajar a su cuello para hacerle unas cuantas marcas.

De nuevo hay silencio, sólo se escuchan los gemidos de Pearl por culpa de las embestidas del otro que, pese a ser lentas le hacen sentir demasiado bien, quizás quedo demasiado sensible por culpa de aquello, aunque cuando empieza a sentir que empieza a acelerar y por las mordidas en su cuello siente que acabará enloqueciendo, descubre su rostro para así pasar ambas manos directo a la espalda del ajeno, quiere sentirse más cerca a este y si llega a enloquecer que sea en sus brazos—. Sil… Sil, t-te am…o —dice tratando de no gemir en medio de aquellas palabras y es que sentía tan bien que no puede evitarlo. Su mente la siente derretir en pocas palabras, tan solo siente que el ajeno se mueve cada vez más rápido, es cierto, el calor puede hacer estragos con la mente porque eso siente que pasa. Repite lo mucho que lo ama cada vez que siente su mente irse de a pocos. Esta lleno de placer en esos momentos, esta disfrutando demasiado de hacer el amor con el pelirrojo, se siente tan bien. Se siente bien estando así, amado, así se siente.

—También… te amo —responde a cada declaración amorosa del ajeno, aunque le cueste, le llena de besos a por ratos y es que sólo bastaba ver al ajeno a los ojos para saber que estaba perdido en la lujuria, siempre que lo hacían acababa así y sabe que Pearl no es el único que acabará con marcas. Tan sólo debe seguir con ese vaivén, poco a poco, siente como el ajeno deja de sentirse frio por dentro, de nuevo vuelve la sensación a la que esta acostumbrada, abrasadora. Sigue acelerando, trata de ir más profundo y sabe que lo logra cuando siente un fuerte arañazo en su espalda, no le molestaban esos rasguños, al contrario, le encantan, le encanta saber que logra hacer que el ajeno haga aquello. Puede sentir como de a pocos el interior del otro se contrae. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el acabe llenando al otro con toda su carga seminal.

Y es como si su mente se desvaneciera también. Siempre acababa perdiendo su mente, lo único que llegaba a saber es lo mucho que amaba al otro porque lo hace. Lo ama con cada fibra de su ser.

* * *

—El agua esta muy fría —murmura Pearl mientras pega su espalda contra la bañera mientras se queja de eso realmente no estaba con ganas de bañarse, hubiera preferido haberse quedado un tiempo más en el piso y brazos del ajeno. Al menos se bañarán juntos, aunque eso le hace recordar que eso significa que no podrá limpiar su interior, eso es demasiado vergonzoso como para hacerlo frente a él. Se apena y de seguro tendrá que pedirle que le deje por unos momentos al final del baño.

Silver al escuchar eso simplemente suspira, había un calor infernal y el otro parecía no sentirlo del todo, simplemente no dice nada mientras se hunde un poco ya que se siente ligeramente cansado por lo que habían hecho, además debe limpiar la sala luego del baño—. ¿En serio no sientes el calor? —pregunta mientras toma la barra de jabón que esta al borde de la bañera y empieza a pasarla por su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien aquella sensación y es una pena que no pudieran lanzarse a la cama después, en parte es culpa del aire acondicionado y por otro lado porque es demasiado temprano y sabe que de estar juntos en la cama durante mucho tiempo…

El rubio le quita la barra del jabón al otro al ver que dejo de usarla para empezar a pasarla por sus brazos y luego su espalda a como puede—. Dudo poder caminar por tu culpa —murmura—, y se supone que saldríamos después a algún lado —indica acusando al otro dado a que realmente sabe que de nuevo no habrá nada que hacer y no quiere pensar demasiado en ello porque sabe que pasaría si siguen estando juntos con ese calor infernal. Aunque de alguna manera no le molesta tanto pensar en ello sino en el hecho que tendría que ducharse por tercera vez en el día—. Así que debes hacerte cargo y cargarme —dice mientras toma la botella de champú—, pero mientras lava mi cabello —pide ya que no quería hacer mayor esfuerzo y no es tanto por el cansancio, le gusta ser consentido después de hacerlo.

Silver tan sólo ríe y asiente—. Claro, después de todo te prometí frente muchas personas que siempre te cuidaría —indica mientras le da un beso en la mejilla antes de aplicar un poco, de la botella que le ha pasado el ajeno, de champú en su mano para luego pasarlo a la cabellera rubia—. Llamaré de nuevo a servicio técnico no quiero que la casa se queme —murmura mientras empieza a enjuagar de a pocos el cabello ajeno—; por cierto, Pearl, debemos hablar seriamente acerca de algo.

—¿De que cosa? —pregunta mientras siente como el jabón baja por su rostro. Aunque por un segundo cree que es por el hecho de que sea muy _sucio_ cuando trata de seducirlo o convencerlo a hacer y en parte no quiere explicarle donde ha aprendido eso, así que simplemente se sonroja esperando que no sea eso y maldice internamente al pelirrojo si es eso—. Vamos di cual es tu duda —dice esperando que ya hable y es que no tiene tanta paciencia como para que el ajeno le haga esperar demasiado a por ello.

Silver alza una ceja y no sabe que anda pensando el ajeno y supone que realmente no es algo tan importante así que niega para sí mismo—. Tan sólo te iba a decir que a la próxima no usaremos nada que sea comestible.

Y en ese momento Pearl simplemente quería que la tierra lo tragará. No sabía si apenarse recordando que él fue quien propuso el helado o por el hecho que el ajeno pensará en la próxima vez, realmente es mejor no pensar en ello—. Idiota —murmura mientras abre los ojos para toparse con los del ajeno, aprovecha la cercanía y le roba un beso—. Mejor deja te ayudo con tu cabello —indica mientras desvía la mirada. En serio lo amaba tanto como para al final de cuentas no darle importancia al asunto.


End file.
